1. Field of the Invention(s)
The invention(s) relates to a semiconductor test system and method. More particularly, the invention(s) relates to a semiconductor test system and method that isolates and counteracts forces that bend test equipment resulting in improved manufacturing yield and throughput.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, e.g., wafers and integrated circuits, are typically tested at various points in their manufacture. Testing ensures the devices—and the manufacturing processes used to produce them—are working properly and within acceptable quality ranges.
A typical test is as follows. The wafer or integrated circuit under test (DUT) is placed on a chuck or similar mechanical tool that brings the DUT into contact with the test system. The DUT electrically connects to the test equipment through contact pins, often spring-loaded. The aggregate force of the spring-loaded pins is high, often exceeding 100 pounds. This aggregate force might cause the test equipment to flex or bow, damaging the test equipment and the DUT and causing inconsistent electrical contact between them. Inconsistent electrical contact increases test failures, lowering yield and throughput.
Accordingly, a need remains for semiconductor test system and method that reduces test equipment bending resulting in improved yield and throughput.